La maldición de Saturno
by darkmajokko
Summary: Eren Yeager es una bomba de tiempo. Figurativa y literalmente; lo primero por su explosiva personalidad: teniendo siempre problemas para hacer amigos desde pequeño y siempre metido en riñas con los demás niños que se burlaban de él. Lo segundo: Una maldición familiar pesa sobre su cabeza. De no encontrar a una bruja lo suficientemente poderosa que sea capaz de levantar la maldición


**Capítulo I: Rituales familiares**

Cada 30 de abril una serie de rituales, casi infantiles y que muchas personas considerarían completamente ridículas, eran ejecutadas en la casa de la familia Yeager: sal cuidadosamente colocada en las puertas y ventanas, cruces de Cristo eran colocadas en cada puerta y posicionadas boca-abajo, agua bendita era rociada en cada esquina de la casa y los miembros de la familia prácticamente se bañaban en ella, también se rezaba el Ave María y se recitaban pasajes de los Salmos. Todo esto era realizado anualmente, sin excepciones, a escondidas del ojo público. Pero era bien sabido que el patriarca de la familia, el doctor Yeager, no recibía ningún paciente y no salía al público ese día.

Creciendo el hijo único del matrimonio, Eren, apenas y le prestaba atención a estos rituales, era algo con lo que había crecido y lo consideraba normal. No fue sino hasta que creció cuando se dio cuenta de lo estrafalario que era todo al poner atención que el para el resto del mundo el 30 de abril era un día común y corriente, acaso en algunos lugares del mundo se aceptaba que era una noche de festividades paganas alrededor de la fertilidad, cuando las brujas salían de su escondite para llamar a los espíritus de la naturaleza.

Se atrevió preguntarle a su padre un día antes de los rituales, cuando todavía tenía nueve años, pero su padre nunca le dio la respuesta que necesitaba: "Lo sabrás antes de que llegues a cumplir la mayoría de edad, sólo no hables de esto con los demás" fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a regar agua bendita por todos lados. Y mientras que su hijo no se dio por satisfecho aceptó las palabras de su padre y decidió aceptar también la espera. Después de todo, y a pesar de lo raro que era tener cientos de cruces de madera volteadas por toda la casa, el doctor Grisha Yeager era un hombre racional, sensato y calmado, bastante querido en la comunidad de Shiganshina; el pueblo en donde Eren y su familia vivían.

Y durante los siguientes 7 años las cosas siguieron iguales, las estaciones y los días pasaban tranquilamente y Eren nunca habló de ello con los demás niños de su salón, acaso porque el propio niño había nacido con una actitud casi violenta. Era bastante común que llegara a su casa lleno de golpes, raspaduras y moretones, y como resultado Eren nunca pudo formar amistades. Como resultado, y conforme pasaron los años, los demás niños simplemente le evitaban, dejando de lado todo golpe físico para sustituirlo con una solicitud muy poca propia para un joven adolescente.

Eso cambió un día, cuando se encontró en medio de un pleito para defender a un chico que ni conocía. E inmediatamente ese otro chico, un chico rubio enclenque, otaku y bastante nerd con el nombre de Armin Arlet, decidió que eran amigos, algo que molestó profusamente a Eren, acostumbrado a la soledad y el aburrimiento, quizá las cosas hubieran sido distintas si Armin no hubiera sido tan llorón y acosador con eso de la amistad de una forma realmente desesperada y su amiga vestida de negro, quien había estado oculta durante el acosos de Armin pero que no obstante se llamaba su amiga y tan pronto ella salió de su escondite empezó a soltar declaraciones de amor innecesarias, y francamente perturbadoras, Eren no conocía a esa chica en lo más mínimo.

A pesar de ese cambio tan poco bien recibido por parte del joven Yeager, siguió manteniendo el secreto familiar, aun cuando la chica vestida de negro, Mikasa, parecía saber bastante acerca de cuestiones paganas, hasta el punto de sostener sesiones espiritistas con la ouija, cartas del tarot y hojas de té. Con todo, la mañana de su cumpleaños número 17 Eren no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Su madre lo había levantado suavemente y con algunos regalos, como un celular nuevo, ropa y zapatos y un desayuno preparado.

Eren solo sonrió, y Carla, su madre, se dio por satisfecha, la verdad era que él mismo no era una persona bastante entusiasta a menos de que fuera provocado o estuviera enojado. Despidiéndose de su hijo con un beso en las sienes Carla salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo contemplar la vida. Ella sabía que ese año era importante para su hijo y esposo, pero en cambio Eren sentía que ese día sería bastante normal, sin importar lo que fuera que su padre tuviera que confesar sobre el culto pagano que seguramente estaba involucrado.

Aun así se levantó de la cama, se preparó para ir a la escuela y desayunó. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes revisó su celular; había solo dos mensajes y ninguno de ellos era bien recibido por Eren.

El primer mensaje era por parte de Armin, desde el incidente este junto con la otra muchacha le había hostigado día y noche para pasar tiempo juntos, y con cada segundo que Eren les conocía más era otro segundo que pasaba encontrando más razones para odiarlos. Desde sus maratones de películas, información inútil sobre cómics, anime y manga, poemas cursis y mal estructurados, literatura mediocre y un montón de estupideces.

Pero sobre todo la actitud hipócrita y egoísta que ambos compartían.

Empezando por Armin. Poco después de conocer a ambos ocurrió que Eren comenzó a ser el centro de varios rumores y chismes, los alegatos decían que había hecho algo terrible a la chica más popular de la escuela, una porrista rubia, hija de papi y rodeada de los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano, su novia y varias sanguijuelas sociales. Obviamente estos eran falsos, y al confrontarla directamente la chica mintió directamente y en ese momento el lado más violento de Eren se manifestó intentando comerse la cabeza de la chica. Solamente porque ella estaba acompañada por un par de bravucones fue inmediatamente intervenido y la dejó en paz. Pero el asunto se volvió tan ridículo que Eren no sabía qué hacer. Fue Armin quien supo qué hacer. Y eso, para Eren, era prueba más que suficiente de que Armin podía defenderse por sí solo, sí podía predecir las actitudes de las personas ¿Qué le evitaba usar esta habilidad en su abusador? ¿Por qué se empecinaba en seguir su rol de víctima?

Y después estaba Mikasa, según ella Eren era el caballero en "armadura negra" que evitaba que Jean, un chico patético y el bully de Armin, se acercara a ella con lascivia pero Mikasa se comportaba hacía él de la misma manera que Jean la trataba a ella: con una intimidad muy poco recibida por parte de Eren. Si ella ya sabía lo incómodo que era recibir acoso sexual ¿Porque demonios no lo dejaba a él en paz con sus insinuaciones? ¿Incluso cuando él ya la había rechazado varias veces explícitamente?  
Con una mueca de asco borró los mensajes sin leerlos y se puso de camino a la escuela.

**Notas de la autora:**

Este trabajo se encuentra disponible en AO3, este capítulo es una muestra para que puedan visitar mientras se vaya actualizado y el capítulo II se encuentra ahí ya disponible.

Así que, empecé a escribir este fic después del falso adelanto del tomo del manga, y vaya que me molestó la actitud del trío. La verdad es que por esa temporada capítulo 112 también me molestó. La actitud de Mikasa siempre me había parecido… cuestionable, y hasta desesperada. Que vaya, sí, también se preocupa por Armin… pero que se quedará empecinada con Eren… no sé, estuve esperando constantemente a que se diera cuenta de que tenía todo ese poder para salvar y ayudar a más personas per en realidad sólo se preocupa por ella misma y los que están a su alrededor, vamos que eso quedó demostrado cuando estaba de terca intentando recuperar a Eren de Reiner y Bertholdt.

No me cae bien, en resumen, en cuanto al canon espero que se dé cuenta de que hay más cosas en el mundo que ir detrás de un chico que apenas y le pone atención (que parece que así va a hacer). Pero no espero tratarla como una paria en este fic, después de todo este es un universo alternativo y ella es una adolescente, así que espero darle un trato más desarrollado con el respeto que se merece.

Pues nada, este es un fic Erehisu, y tampoco voy a tratar a Historia como una santa, y espero poder llevar esta historia con un buen desarrollo.

Pueden encontrarme en tumblr y twitter bajo el mismo nombre: darkmajokko.


End file.
